The One With The Donor
"The One With The Donor" is the twenty-second episode of season nine of friends. Plot Gynecologist Dr Connelly talks to Monica and Chandler after their fertility tests, which has shown both of them to be infertile (Monica's uterus is an inhospitable environment and Chandler's sperm have low motility). Except natural conception, which may still work for them despite their small chances, he suggests a few other solutions, including a sperm donor. Chandler brings a work colleague, Zack, home and introduces him to Monica as a prospective sperm donor. At first, Monica thinks that Chandler is being ridiiculous and refuses to be a part of it, until Zack requests a coaster for his beer, which instantly changes her mind. However, the couple make Zack feel very uncomfortable and soon scare Zack away by asking him continuous health-related questions about him and his relatives. However, even though he is medically perfect, Monica refuses him as a sperm donor, explaining to Chandler how she will not have any other man to be the father if Chandler cannot get her pregnant. The couple decide to resort to adoption. Joey's girlfriend Charlie is an insecure shopper, so Joey volunteers Rachel to help, what with her being a fashion expert. At this point, Rachel is experiencing secret amorous feelings towards Joey, and is becoming more and more jealous of Charlie. Dreading being alone with her, she asks Phoebe to come along. Phoebe agrees, as she wants to buy an outfit in order to impress Mike and prove that she is over him at a party his sister is having. However, Phoebe notices how cold Rachel is towards Charlie, which leads to Rachel admitting to Phoebe how she has a crush on Joey. Unfortunately for Rachel, Charlie overhears everything. Luckily for her, it seems that Charlie thinks that it is Phoebe who likes Joey. Meanwhile, Ross hopes to be chosen to be the key note speaker at a paleontology convention in Barbados, but a somewhat grumpy professor, Professor Sherman, needs to choose him. Unluckily for Ross, Professor Sherman falls asleep during Ross' explanation. While trying to sneak away from his office, Ross trips and falls into Professor Sherman's lap, waking him up. Ross thanks him for making him keynote speaker, which Professor Sherman unknowingly agrees to. Phoebe dresses up for the party, briefly stopping at Central Perk to hear Joey tell her how she looks "stop-eating hot; the highest level of hotness", but on her way to the party she meets David at a newspaper stand. David explains to her how he is back from Minsk for good as his reason for going out there in the first place, to achieve poisitronic distillation of subatomic particles, is impossible. Thrilled, Phoebe is diverted from the party and she goes out with David instead. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Hank Azaria - David Dan Desmond - Sherman Kim Harris - Cologne Spritzer Cynthia Newman - Jeanette Tracy Silver - Dressing Room Woman John Stamos - Zach, Chandler's Co-Worker Aisha Tyler - Charlie Wheeler Andy Umberger - Dr. Connelly Crew Directed By: Ben Weiss Written By: Andrew Reich & Ted Cohen Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9